Servant, or not?
by copperlights
Summary: Syaoran is a prince. He runs away. He wants to see what servants do. He gets a job as a personal servant to Princess Kinomoto. What if Sakura finds out who Syaoran really is? READ THE LAST 'CHAPTER', IF YOU READ ANYTHING AT ALL! HIATUS
1. Syaorans Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
Syaorans thoughts  
  
  
'Why do I always have to make these decisions?' thought Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li is   
the only son of Yelan Li, and does not like the life he lives. With all the girls fawning   
over his auburn hair and amber eyes, most princes would think he liked his life. 'But thats  
only a facade' thought Syaoran. 'They don't know anything about having to make decisions.  
All of their fathers all still alive' he thought bitterly. Syaorans father died when he was  
only 8 years old in an accident. He was left alone, and learned to not hate everything   
because you never know whats gonna happen to yourself. Or anyone else for that matter. Thats  
why he chose never to get close to someone. You just end up losing them. Thats why Syaoran  
always seemed cold to everyone. 'Everybody just ends up leaving you'  
  
  
  
  
Lady_Tomoyo: sry about it being so short!! This is my first fic i just have to keep on   
typing more. This is just the first chappie, and i hope that i will get lots of reviews for  
my story. plz no flames!! it will get better!! i promise! longer too 


	2. Syaoran Runs Away

Lady_Tomoyo: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. My parents wouldn't let me on the computer, because I was always on, but I was just reading (and chatting, but they don't need to know that). I would just like to thank my reviewers and then you can read the next chapter.  
  
sweetliliacblossom (my first reviewer): here is the chapter 2 you've been waiting for  
  
NeoStar22: Thx for the advice, and I'm trying to make it longer, so here's my best shot  
  
Jane: Thx for the advice, I'm trying to make it longer. I never liked grammar. I like going with common things thank-you.  
  
Chibichic: thank you for being so kind, and I'm sorry you couldn't be the first. Thank you for tuning in.  
  
Kan-chan: Has anyone ever told you you're crazy? I mean that in a good way. I'm crazy too. You guessed the plot line, as I'm sure everyone else has. Right?  
  
Disclaimer: Once again! Everybody! Card captor gang: Lady_Tomoyo does not own us. Lady_Tomoyo: There! Are you happy?  
  
In the Li palace the next morning  
  
Syaoran wakes up to the sound of the birds chirping outside his window.  
  
'It's still a little early for anyone to be up' thought Syaoran. 'Even my training instructor wouldn't be up. It's still dark. Now would be the perfect time to gather all my things and run far away.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Last night, he had a dream about haunting emerald eyes that were sparkling with mirth. When he tried seeing who it was, he just couldn't see past the shadows on her face. When she suddenly disappeared, he decided to find her, all the while still sleeping.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So, following his earlier instructions, he took very little, leaving everything he could spare. What he took was his magical pendant that turns into a sword, some extra clothes, some food, all of his allowance (which is pretty big if you ask me), and a picture of his father, himself, his mother, and his sisters (I don't know if they had pictures back then, but in this story, they do) all packed into a ratty backpack, which he had kept for a reason like this.  
  
Quietly, he crept out of his room into the hallway, sneaking past guards who, apparently, decided to catch up on lost sleep.  
  
'No wonder why Meiling always manages to get in. Even though I tell her not to, and the guards tell her not to, she finds her own way in.' Syaoran thought ruefully.  
  
Meiling. She was one of the reasons, why he was running away. A beautiful brunette with a fiery temper, and possibly in love with him, even though he shows disgust to her. Always pestering him about marriage, and imagining how to have the wedding when they do get married.  
  
'Like that's ever going to happen' Syaoran thought with disgust. All he wanted was to live a life without all the simpering princesses coming up to him, and fawning over him constantly.  
  
'Well until they meet Meiling, of course' Somehow, she always manages to get into the castle, and scare away all the princesses.  
  
'That's probably the only things good about having her around for any reason'  
  
While Syaoran was thinking all this, he didn't realize that he was already at the stables, where his trusty horse, Legacy, was waiting. Legacy is a beautiful dark brown horse, matching Syaoran's eyes and hair. Legacy was waiting patiently in the stable next to Meiling's horse Galaxy, a beautiful golden-red horse. Why Syaoran's mother let her keep her horse here was mystery enough. Syaoran just wanted to get on his horse and go.  
  
He decided that riding on a horse this beautiful with a saddle would definitely give away his position as a prince, so, he decided to ride Legacy bareback. None of his subjects had ever seen him ride on Legacy before, so he guessed that it would be safe if he were to go riding through the streets.  
  
Unless some of the palace guards recognized him. But that's beside the point, because he probably wouldn't go riding that near the castle.  
  
So, with some difficulty, he mounted Legacy and patted him fondly on the neck and said "Good old Legacy. We'll be gone from this place for a while, so say goodbye to all your friends. Quietly."  
  
So, after he gave Legacy an apple from his backpack, they set off riding to the forest.  
  
  
  
With a pair of eyes watching from the highest window.  
  
Lady_Tomoyo: Well! How was that! I hope it fitted most of your needs, because I had to squeeze my brains out just to get this all out. I hope I am putting you all in suspense because even I don't know what's gonna happen. Please review and anyone can email me if they have any questions.  
  
Ja ne 


	3. We meet Sakura AND Tests

Lady_Tomoyo: I am very glad that people reviewed my story, and I hope that I will be able to keep writing better and better. This is probably updated sooner than the last chapter, because my mom approves of me doing something 'constructive' like writing for all of you guys. I'd just like to thank my reviewers, and then I will get on with the story.  
  
Moonlight-Dancer: I am glad that I'm making something interesting, because I don't think I'm all that good a writer. What happens next might be surprising, might not, but I will just write it down as it pops into my head.  
  
sweetliliacblossom: I can't answer those questions, but you will find out sooner or later.  
  
Ran(): I am trying to make this fanfic longer, but I'm not sure if I'll make it that much longer. I'm glad to know you like it.  
  
KawaiinessPnay: I'm glad to know that it's good. You'll find out whether Sakura is nice in this story or not. I'm continuing.  
  
Kan-chan: That iz very good for you! I'm glad you like the horses names. Is this soon enough for you?  
  
Disclaimer: ~*very tired yawn*~ Once again I do not own Card Captor Sakura. ^Looks up angrily^ NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO TO SLEEP!?!?  
  
At the Kinomoto Castle  
  
Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming, and occasionally opening her mouth to say something, but no sound would come out.  
  
Quietly, Sakura's cousin came into the room and tapped her on the head. When Sakura didn't move, her cousin shook her shoulders. When Sakura only rolled over and mumbled something, her cousin lost it and took a bucket of water from behind them and dumped it on her.  
  
Sputtering, Sakura got up and glared at her cousin and screamed "ERIOL!!! (A/N Didn't expect that did you?) You're starting to be more like Touya each day!!! You are so mean!! Dumping water on me so early in the morning!!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but you had to wake up, and I couldn't wake you up. I tried tapping you on the head. I tried shaking you, but you just wouldn't wake up." Eriol said while grinning.  
  
"Well" said Sakura "Well. you shouldn't have done it anyways. The least you could have done was ask Touya if HE could do it."  
  
Eriol just said "I figured you would rather wake up to MY handsome face, than that of your brothers."  
  
"Fine, fine, just leave me alone so I can get dressed." Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"OK. But just remember, you have to see your father this morning about something" Eriol said right before leaving and shutting the door.  
  
' Oh. Right. That. Why did Eriol have to remind me' Sakura thought  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura" Fujitaka Kinomoto called. "Yes father?" Sakura answered.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided that you should have a bodyguard, because it's not all that safe anymore for you, what with Lord Lucifer wandering around and taking young women off the streets." Revealed Fujitaka  
  
"But father," Sakura was shocked "I'm 16! Why can't I just get some master swordsman to teach me how to use a sword AND martial arts to defend myself?"  
  
"Ah Sakura. That is exactly what we're doing. We are giving you a bodyguard, and a teacher to teach you all the things you mentioned earlier." Fujitaka explained.  
  
"Alright" Sakura gave in. "When are we going to be picking this bodyguard/martial arts and sword teacher?"  
  
"I will tell you that in the morning" Fujitaka said. "Now go to sleep. When we finally decide to pick someone, you will determine which one or ones will be picked, according to your taste in martial arts and swordsmanship."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight father"  
  
"Goodnight Sakura"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~sigh~ 'Guess I should get dressed."  
  
Sakura walked over to her wardrobe and looked through all the selections in her wardrobe. She finally decided on a green-bodiced, pink-skirted dress with little nadeshikos on the hem of the bodice. It was a long sleeved dress with the ends pointed a bit on one side. Sakura put it on, and then she tied her honey-coloured hair with pink ribbons to match her dress and emerald eyes. When she finished, she glanced in her full-length mirror, and ran out of the room.  
  
When she got down to the throne room, her father was already there. She curtsied to him, then she said "You wanted me this morning, father?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura" Fujitaka said. " I wanted to inform you that we will be holding a multitude of tests for the candidates in the next few days. Within the next fortnight (A/N for those of you who don't know, that's 15 days. I think), you will be choosing the winners of the tests, and within those few people, you will be choosing your bodyguard/teacher. Is that clear to you?"  
  
"Yes father," said Sakura. "But I have one question. How will the first candidates be chosen from all the people in the village?"  
  
"The first candidates will be chosen according to if they have any martial arts experience, and if they know how to use a sword. If they don't have one, one will be provided for them. And the candidates aren't just from our village. They will be coming from the neighbouring villages as well."  
  
"Wow." Said Sakura. " You mean that people from other countries will be coming here?" At the nod of her father's head, she continued. " Why would all those people want to come down here?"  
  
"Well," said Fujitaka. "Everyone knows we are the richest other than the Li's and they expect to be paid highly for this because they will be protecting the only daughter of this kingdom."  
  
"OK then" said Sakura with fake cheerfulness. " I'll just go and see if Eriol wants to go outside and. look at the flowers with me."  
  
"Alright" said Fujitaka " Just don't spray dirt on him or anything."  
  
"OK" said Sakura. Outwardly, she was accepting this entire thing fine. On the inside, she was raging with turmoil. She didn't like the fact that she had to let down some people just because she didn't like his style of training or something.  
  
She decided to go to Eriol to seek his advice.  
  
Lady_Tomoyo: Sorry this took a little longer, because I'm really getting stuck on different things. I need some help for some ideas. Please Read and Review!! Thank you for all those who already reviewed.  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. Not a chapter, but an explaination

So for those of you that don't know, and don't check my Author page, this story is pretty much finito. I read it, and I am so ashamed at what I've done. Honestly, this is horrible writing, and I can't believe that I posted it and haven't taken it down yet. Maybe one day I'll look in on it, revise it, and post it, but until then it's not going to come back. I'm sorry. But seriously, this is some REALLY horrible writing. I'm not even kidding. Have you seen that first 'chapter'?

Oh God, I need to go fix this. Or at least stop looking at it.


End file.
